


Come with me

by Crystalwithershield



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 1: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Book 2: A Court of Mist and Fury, Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, F/M, POV Azriel (ACoTaR), POV Nesta Archeron, Post-Book 3.5: A Court of Frost and Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwithershield/pseuds/Crystalwithershield
Summary: ( WARNING : ACOSF FIRST 4 CHAPTERS SPOILER )Nest has not set out a foot in the streets of Velaris. Azriel notices this and asks her to come with him.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Come with me

Nesta was done. For around a month she had been following the routine , Feyre and her merry Little band had asked her too. 

They had given her two choices, either she would train in the morning with Cassian, and Then Help the priestesses in the library, or have her ass dumped in the Mortal lands, where she didn't want to go.

Hell, it was not even much of a choice. So here Nesta was , sitting in the drawing room of the house of the wind. 

It had been a month and she hadn't stepped out. Nesta desired to go out in the streets , once again, if only to feel the cool crisp air on her face. 

She stood up and went to the balcony , and looked down at the street where she atleast had some sort of freedom. Nesta stared down longingly , so lost in her own Thoughts that she didn't even hear the shadowsinger emerge from his room . 

Az took pity on her , and stood beside her giving her some company , which she clearly didn't want. He noticed her gaze down at the city.

Nesta heard a shuffling of feet behind her , and quickly turned away from the railing . She saw the shadowsinger , beside her . She didn't say anything. Az, however implied. 

" Missing going down there are you ? " He asked her softly. 

Nesta however maintained her posture , her back straight, her eyes averted back towards the city , and ignored him. She heard him inhale the cold air before speaking , as one always did and so she finally said in her calm, cold voice. 

" Will it make any difference ? My choices ? Since your little band has already taken my freedom away. " 

Az smiled sorrowfully at her. 

" Why are you giving me that look ? " She said in her sharp tone. 

Az ignored her question, and asked her instead " then why don't you go outside for once in this month ? " 

Nesta led out a low humourless laugh. 

" I'd be very much happy to take the ten thousand stairs. Unfortunately , I have to train in the morning with your hulky brother, and if that is not enough to make me stop walking then- " 

Az tried to compose his face, but failed and finally bursted out laughing . " Hulky ? " He met her gaze and saw a ghost of smile touched her lips. 

" Well, you should not worry about that. and for lightening me , I'd give you a treat. Only if you would try not to run away." 

Nesta glowed at his words , she tried to contain herself from saying " really ? What treat ? ", But the words escaped her lips. So she added " I can't escape this , even if I wanted to .... " Quietly

Az heard her but didn't say anything. He gestured her to come towards him. When she didn't oblige he said "Come with me , let's finally have a taste of your freedom and don't ask more questions, we'll be back in two hours." 

Nesta slowly crepted towards him. He held her carefully, remembering how she had been sick at her first flight. 

So he took her down to the city slowly. Nesta knew he wouldn't be able to see her expression , so she smiled , down at her freedom, if only for two hours, awaiting for her.


End file.
